


The return of Peter Pan

by 8fred9



Series: 5-O prompts [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, beta by Sockera, commando Danny, like scary BAMF, past coming back, people die because of Tinkerbell, this story I swear, will not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this basically: </p><p>Just, something that makes him reveal more of what Danny did before Hawaii...</p><p>and </p><p>Now I wonder what Peter can do. And what might happen if 5-O met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return of Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/gifts), [Age160800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Age160800/gifts).



> Beta by the ever so patient Sockera, that never question my insanity.  
> Thank you very much for all the hard work.

Something woke him up.

It wasn’t the sun, it wasn’t the soft snore of the navy seal sleeping next to him, but it was definitely something unpleasant. Peeking at the alarm clock through his eyelashes, he kept his breathing even and his body lax just in case. His fingers hidden by his pillow brushed the space where his knife usually was hidden in the mattress and encounter… nothing. No one should have been able to enter Steve’s room and take away his knife without either of them waking up. Steve was a very light sleeper and he would awake at a change of pressure in the air (rainy season were also known as insomnia season).

No one, no one should be in this room right now, no one could get under his radar, no… unless. Slowly, carefully, he took in a deep breath like he was having a bad dream or as if he was about to wake up, and took in the general smell of the room. He could still smell the heady musky sent of his and Steve’s love making and the natural scent of his navy seal mixed in with his since he had started to live with his partner. The one smell that was out of place and had him opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling, the stench was so sweet it should only be found in a candy shop owned by a cupcake maker with a in house chocolate factory.

“Peter.” He hears the sickly sweet chuckle coming from his right and his head snaps in the direction of the sound. There in his favorite chair, twirling the knife that should have been under his pillow, was the ginger of his doom. No one in their right mind would believe that the cherub faced man grinning mischievously at him was older. With his chubby freckled face, his lean muscular body, his creamy white skin, mope of curly ginger hair and huge innocent looking green eyes… Peter was the most dangerous man he had ever encountered in his life.

“Hi Tink! How ‘sit going?” The damn ginger wasn’t even trying to speak softly and that more than anything alarmed the blond. Turning toward Steve who was still sleeping peacefully, Danno heaved a sigh of relief and returned to his glaring.

“What. did. you. do. to. Steve?” His voice was so clipped with anger he barely recognized it. Peter, the damn man, smiled even more mischievously if that was even possible (… it was, it truly was and definitely possible, he had known this man for far too long) and produced a syringe out of thin air. A very empty syringe.

“Just gave him a little sleepy time dose…. very small small dose.” As the blond kept on glaring less and less impressed with the ginger’s explanation he moved slowly to sit on the bed. He could take the smaller man down, had done it before and would happily do it again AND he didn’t even had any coffee in his system yet so he might enjoy this even more than he usually would. “Oh come on, Tink! He’ll only sleep for about two to three hours more than enough time.”

That made Danno pause and he groans when he felt a weight settle in his legs. Peter notices the change in the blond’s expression and another syringe appears in his hand that wasn’t not busy twirling the knife. God he truly and deeply hated that smug ginger.

“Enough time for what exactly?” He was losing all feeling in his body and fast, so he would very much like to have answer before he passes out. Peter moves leaving the knife and syringe on the chair and comes closer thinking it was safe… fool.

“Well as you might have guessed I need my Tink and Hook for a little project!” The baby faced man singsongs, a dance in each step, he walks closer to the blond.

“And Hook would be…”

“In the trunk of the car parked upfront!” Just one step closer, just one little step closer before everything went to black… please. Danno eye’s must have been murderous, because Peter pause for a brief moment. The ginger’s gaze falls on the sleeping navy seal and he sneers, making the blond growl in warning. “Oh relax! I could have injected something lethal, but the crippled said you were in L.O.V-”

The rest was lost in the ever so gratifying sound of Danno’s fist colliding with the smug baby faced ginger’s jaw. The echo of flesh against flesh impact resonates in the room like the sweetest sound the blond has ever heard and he almost wishes he could have recorded it to make it his new ringtone. He knew he had the smuggest smile on his face as his vision blurrs and he slips to the floor, still hearing Peter swearing over the white noise filling his hears… he was so going to do that again once he woke up.

5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH

When he came back to himself, Danno was laying in the back seat of a jeep, his body moving around with every bump and turns on the road. Not yet opening his eyes to leave some time for the fuzziness still clinging to his brain to evaporate, he did take note of the fact that he was now apparently fully clothed and that his hands and feet were bound. When his mind clears he slowly opened his eyes seeing the sun high in the sky as he saw peeks of it through the branches passing over his head. Turning to the side he saw Neal sitting in the passenger seat and holding a cold bottle of water to his forehead with an unpleased curl on his lips. Peter, of course, was the one driving like a madman through the forest to a destination unknown to him. He could very easily have moved and strangle the ginger even bound as he was, but choose to ignore him for now as he had no idea where he was or if it would be worth it to die in a fiery car crash.

“I thought you weren’t on the island anymore.” Hook groans and turns his head slightly so he could meet the blond’s gaze and flinches as the movement seemed to pain him greatly.

“I wasn’t. That stupid man I once called my friend, drugged me and kidnapped me from freaking Italy.” Something shifted in Neal’s eyes and the one handed man looked extremely pissed. “Does your brain feel like it’s going to slip through your ears?”

Danny made a face. His brain was still a little fuzzy but nothing as bad as that description and he was already feeling better. It must have showed on his face because the one handed man turned sharply towards Peter clearly trying to kill him with his gaze alone. “You! You gave him the good stuff and gave me the crap!”

Danny rolls his eyes and went back to staring at the leaves and trees that passed over his head not, really feeling like he could sit yet and not strangle the ginger. “Hey, what can I say, he always was my favorite.”

The rest of the conversation was drowned out as a black helicopter passes at top speed over their heads and in the same direction they were driving. At that the blond finally sat up and using his bound feet to kick the back of the driver seat. Peter barely flinched, only giving the smaller man a grin over his shoulder like this wasn’t a kidnapping but a bunch of friends going camping.

“How long was I out?” He had a good idea from the position of the sun but wanted to be sure.

“Six hours and twenty six minutes exactly!” The urge to strangle was very much back in play as the ginger just sounded way too cheerful to have kidnapped and sedating his ex-partner. Neal snorted in amusement at the mention of the time earning a glare from the small blonde.

“He dosed you again once we reach the car because you busted his lips.” Danny leaned forward to see on the other side of Peter’s jaw, the one that had been hidden from him, a purple bruise and a slipped bottom lip still a nice shade of red. A satisfied grin appears on Danny’s face and he leans back up lifting his bound legs and silently asking the one handed man to free him. Neal lifted his hooked hand and easily cut the binding with one swift movement and did the same when presented with his bound wrists.

Paying more attention to his clothes, light and comfortable black, the thin state of the art bullet proof vest, steel reinforced gloves for fighting and light metal tipped combat boots… nothing he had ever actually owned in many years. This was the way he had used to dress in his past, when he had been a part of the D-squad. He didn’t even need to ask who had dressed him as Neal had meet Steve and actually knew firsthand how jealous the seal could get. Praying to the heavens that Steve would never ever meet Peter, he leaned forward and bracing himself on the front seat of the jeep.

“I’m assuming you have a very very good reason for kidnapping us after almost seven years without a word? Well at the very least you should if you value your life at all.” Hook nodded still pressing the water bottle to his forehead.

“I got a contract in Hawaii, the moneys really good…” Peter peeked at his ex-partners to see if he could get away with just giving money as justification for kidnapping and got a flick to his nose from Danny in warning. “Fine, fine, I can’t do this alone and thought it would go faster than explaining on the way then trying to convince you… way way faster actually.”

“No.” Once again Neal nodded in agreement; the blond would jump out of this car if it meant he didn’t have to go back to his previous life.

“It’s drug lords!”

“No, Peter stop the car.” Danny’s voice had gone deep and gravely with anger and Peter must have known he was losing the blond and fast.

“They use children as drug mules.” The statement was followed by silence as Neal and Danny exchange a look. If it had been for money or really any of the usual stupid reasons Peter had embarked them in one of his adventures they would have jumped out of the moving jeep a long time ago… this one the other wasn’t something they could ignore. There was, however, one thing the blond needed to verify.

“How in the hell did they get on the island without five-0 hearing about it?”

“Five-what?” Hook started laughing, his headache now completely forgotten as Danny face palmed with a long suffering groan.

“Five-0 the elite unit that I’m part of with my partner and headed by Commander McGarrett!” As Peter face stayed completely blank at the mention of Steve and Neal only laughs harder, the blond felt his strangling urge returning.” The man you’ve DRUGGED THIS MORNING!”

“Oh! Yeah no idea who that guy was just knew he was your new love boy.” Not feeling like he should make the effort to ask anymore, Danny rolled his hand silently asking the ginger to go on. “I. don’t. know! I arrived on the island last night, grabbed you on the way and found their location from my sources. They’ve been on the island just a little longer then me and will be moving soon. Hence the reason I couldn’t just take the time to convince you to help and resulted to kidnapping.”

“So… and really here stop me if I’m wrong. Instead of coming to me AND my fully trained team, you’ve adducted me from a truly impressive Neanderthal possessive man not knowing that he would turn this whole island upside down to find me AND will probably blame the very people your supposed to stop for my abduction. Making all of this!” Danny pointed to all of them and the jeep. “The worst idea you have ever had in YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!”

“And THAT is why I have always been the brains of this team.” Neal hummed softly. “That and no one could stand the two of you.”

Danny and Peter both glare at the one handed man at that comment. The ginger’s attention soon returned to the road with a sigh. “Well when you put it that way.”

“Yes, yes I do!” The smaller man snapped.

“Think of all the fun we’ll have NOW!”

It truly and deeply couldn’t be helped when Danny’s fist connected with the other side of the ginger face. The flesh on flesh sound was still pure bliss as was the dangerous veering from the jeep that forced Neal to jump to the side and grabbed the wheel before they could crash into a tree. When Peter’s lip stopped bleeding from the new wound and the old one reopening, he mumble a little asking why Danny had reacted so violently.

“Just though that both sides of your stupid face should match. Why do YOU think doofus?!? Your plan is stupid, was stupid to start with and the only reason I’m even considering going through with this is because those men need to be stopped and I’m hoping we’re at least halfway there.”

“WE ARE!” Peter shouts, taking back the wheel from a very tired looking Neal.

“FINE!” The one handed man groans softly and turns to his companion looking like he was dreading the answer to the question that needed to be asked.

“What is the plan by the way?” Neal asked quietly only just realizing that they didn’t even have this simple information. Peter grins at him and points to a bag that was sitting at Neal’s feet happily (which was a little disturbing with all the blood covering his face). Hook pulls the bag on his lap and opens it revealing it was filled with C4 and guns.

“Tink and explosive, plan A-89!” Neal already had his hand on the wheel when Danny moves to punch the ginger once more. This had been his life for so long he wasn’t even impressed by it anymore and waits until the small blond had calmed down to give the wheel back to Peter.

“I can’t wait to tell McGarrett that you two used to date.” As thunderous murderous blue eyes turned on the one handed man, he shrugged.

“Don’t. you. dare.” Neal smiles like a Zen Buddhist priest with no care in the world and looks back calmly into the storm leveling there way.

The rest of the drive was spent distributing the guns between Neal and Danny, and Peter smiling like a loon probably already thinking about all the things he would destroy once they would reach the drug lords camp site.

It wasn’t long before the jeep came to a stop in a clearing where they could hide it and both the blond and the ginger turn to Neal. This was how they work. Where Danny had never been able to fully trust Peter and where Peter was a wild card that often needed to be reined in, they both relied on Neal for all decisions on a mission. That they weren’t a team anymore and hadn’t been for years was irrelevant. In any crisis situation the one handed man was the one they trusted to assure that they would both come back alive from a mission. Hook took a deep breath and jumped out of the jeep his gaze turning sharp and his usual playful smile completely vanished. Danny follows suit standing at the ready and even Peter stood up straighter waiting for orders.

“What’s the exact location of the camp and head count?” The least they knew was that Peter would never have brought them this far without having done some recon first.

“Two miles south of here, seven heads, five of which actually have the training that goes with those fancy guns that they carry around. The last two are fat, slow and useless in a fight.” Neal took in all in calmly making plans in his head as the blond and ginger stayed at the ready awaiting commands.

“We move as a team, we don’t have the advantage of knowing the grounds and we don’t know if they’ve heard the jeep or if they’ll be on their guard because they sure as hell heard that helicopter. We move in a V formation Tink you’re in front, Peter to my left. Once we identify the camp we’ll move accordingly. Complete silence until the enemy is in sight.”

Danny nods already starting to walk in the right direction knowing they would follow him closely, but also trusting them to cover his back in case of emergency. It was always surprised anyone knowing the three men how easily they could move without a sound when the situation required it, when they were all such loud mouthed men. The walk through the forest was as quiet as they could trying to move without disturbing the forest life that would cover the sound of their approach.

The sad truth of how incompetent the drug lords tug were came crashing into the blond as he heard them before they even reached the camp. These men were loud and no notion of a covert operation as they shouted to each other and made no really effort to lower their voices or hide their occupation in the forest. With a sharp movement Neal called both of his ex-partners silently back to his side and they move as one to survey the camp hidden in the shade from an old tree.

“Well they’re not completely incompetent I do see a very large but still protected perimeter.” Hook pointed to the three guards talking loudly to each other, but still each position in a defensive perimeter to clearly protect the tent in the middle of the camp that most definitely held the two main drug lords. Something seemed to catch the one handed man’s attention a little farther down and his gaze turns dark. Before Danny could follow his gaze his chin was caught between Hook’s fingers forcing him to look straight at their leader. “Don’t do something stupid. Stay. Focused.”

Slowly and with a warning look Hook releases his chin and the blond finally turns to see what had put their leader into such a dark mood. He first saw the black helicopter that had passed over their head earlier, thinking it had brought reinforcement he could understand why Hook wasn’t please but it would hardly be the first time he had to take on more men than planned. Then and only then did he saw the remaining two guards and what they were guarding.

The blond blood went cold in his veins and his vision turned sharp, focused on the hell he would rain on those men. There tied up and bloody was Steve and tied behind him was Kono. Paying a closer attention to the helicopter he could see a corpse laying in the pilot seat and another body at the back lying unmoving. He took one step forward and stops when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Crouching down Danny took in a deep breath and turns sharp, murderous blue eyes silently asking to their leader the right to unleash his wrath. Neal, to his credit as their trusted leader, took his time weighing their option and changing the hundreds of plans that he must have concocted or their walk through the forest.

“Tink, you get the guards, don’t leave even one of them standing, I truly don’t care in what state you choose to leave them just make sure they won’t be able to lift a finger.” Danny knew the smile that touches his lips must have been terrifying, but his blood was singing asking for revenge for the wounds his Steve had sustain at their hands. “Peter I want a purge, you do whatever you have to do with the men in the tent I truly do not care.”

Peter looks like he was having Christmas, Easter, his birthday and a blow job at the same time his eyes went so wide filling with joy. A purge would leave nothing behind, not a trace of their presence, but flames and desolation. “I’ll take care of Steve and Kono once it’s clear.”

Another sharp movement and they all moved out, ready to unleash the fire of the D-squad on those seven ignorant men.

5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH-5-0-TPH

Steve was having the worst day of his life.

He had been awakened by a very worried Kono when he hadn’t showed up on time. His worst nightmare had happened as she had informed him that his Danno also wasn’t present and that she had seen no trace of the small blond in the whole house. To make things even worst they had soon found two syringes and his partner’s favorite knife on a chair in the corner of the room.

The panic that had seized the seal at that sight alone had been nothing compare to the cold hard rage that had filled him when Kono had found Danno sleeping shorts discarded and the smaller man’s clothes untouched. Either someone had kidnapped a very naked Danno or someone had dressed his partner in other clothes before taking him. Neither of these options sat well with Steve or even made any sense.

They had contacted Max in a panic, meaning Steve had driven like a maniac while Kono held on for dear life careful not to drop the knife or syringes, crashing into the small man’s lab asking for any answer the clues could give them about the small blond’s whereabouts. Scared of the enraged navy seal that was by that time more growling orders than speaking, Max had been able to pull prints that pointed… to no one.

“What?” Steve couldn’t find it in himself to produce more words.

“The prints are on files commander… they… they simply do not belong to anyone. They are deeply classified. You would need a person with access, or in an illegal case a very talented hacker to be able to even access the name of the person those prints belong too.” To say that Max looked about to break in tears when Steve’s cold murderous gaze fell on him was an understatement.

Kono and Chin had to drag the much bigger man away from the lab before he destroyed it in his rage. At the point where even all of Chin’s contacts couldn’t give them any information, an alert appeared on their screens requesting all of the Five-0 team’s attention. Some well-known drug lords had landed on the island and their camp had been spotted by a tracker in the forest.

Steve had been ready to put his foot down, to simply refuse the job and let the local authorities take care of the situation. Who could even care about some small fry drug lords when his precious Danno was missing? And his team seemed inclined to agree with him until there was mention of children as drug mules. That stopped them all, they couldn’t ignore it anymore, and they couldn’t just let it slide or take the chance that those men would escape by the time the local authorities got to them. Because their righteous Danny would never ever forgive them if people hurting children got away.

A plan was forming to keep Chin doing research for the blond until Steve and Kono could come back from the raid and resume the search. Jumping in a black helicopter with a trained gunman and the helicopter pilot, they had set off toward the camp grounds. In his rage he hadn’t even thought that the mission could go wrong, that three people wouldn’t be enough or that he would have ended up in his current situation.

But everything since his forced awakening this morning had gone terrible and horribly wrong. So really how could he be surprise that the helicopter had developed a malfunction forcing them to crash land way too close to the camp, that the gunman would be taken down trying to protect Kono and that the pilot would be shot as soon as the helicopter had stopped moving. It had been a blur of blood, guns and screaming after that, that had concluded in two dead bodies and him tied up to Kono with a gun pointed to his head. They had been kept alive as insurance to get out of the island and would most definitely be killed once their utility had passed.

So here he was now bloody, helpless and extremely angry. If he stayed here, died here, who would take care of his Danno? Who would look for his blond? Would the seal die before even knowing what had happen to his partner? All those questions and so many more were fighting in his head only elevating his useless anger. He looked up passed the two guards looming over him and Kono to the three others that protected the perimeter… well two now.

Confused Steve looked around he could have sworn there had been a guard at the far left of the camp not moments ago. He hadn’t heard a sound, hadn’t even caught any movement at the corner of his eyes when he had not been looking and the guard simply wasn’t there anymore. Puzzled he looked to see if the next guard had seen anything only to found that he too was no longer there... what? The two guards looming over him hadn’t notice anything talking to each other completely unaware or the disappearance of their colleagues. He felt Kono tense behind him and tried to look over his shoulder to see what had surprised her, but the moment he looked back his attention was snapped back forwards by a fear filled shout.

The third and final guard was lying on the ground at the edge of the forest shouting in fear, digging his nails in the mud as something hidden behind the trees was dragging the large man deeper into the shadow and toward something that was clearly terrifying him to death. Steve, Kono and the two guards watched in a stupor as the guard was yanked into the shadows with a particularly hard pull and the shouting suddenly stopped leaving deep and uncomfortable silence. The two guards, much larger then Steve, looked at each other with fear filled eyes and tightening their grips on their fire arms, they ran towards the forest to face whatever had just taken their colleague. The moment they were out of sight, the seal, still trying to see what was in the forest and wondering if they were in danger once the thing was done with the guards, heard a very familiar voice coming from behind him.

“Kono, darling are you alright?” Snapping his head back Steve saw Neal all dressd his black, his hook looking particularly sharp and deadly cutting Kono loose and helping her to her feet like a true gentleman. When the one handed man turned a dazzling smile toward Steve, he was even more confused. “Commander Macgarrett, always a pleasure to see you!”

“What are YOU doing here?” Neal easily cut the taller man free and allowed the seal to stand before answering him with a frown like the whole situation was highly displeasing to him.

“Oh believe you me, this situation was not my choice. Speaking of which!” The one hand man looked behind Steve and his face turned hard and commanding. “Peter!”

Steve and Kono turned around to see a very young looking ginger man pop out of the tent holding a black bag in his hand. Steve couldn’t be sure, but it seemed to him that the bag was wet and not necessarily with water. The teenager, there was no way this man was over twenty, trotted toward them with the most diabolical smile on his face and stopped in front of Neal with a salute.

“All done?” Neal asked gazing toward the forest and ignoring the teenager.

“OH YEAH!” The ginger raised the black bag grinning. “Everything is installed and I’ve got my proof of life!”

Definitely not water then, as Steve was a drop of something red fall to the ground. He was only half listening as the two men started debating repairing the helicopter as something else started to occurred to him and his gaze snapped toward the very quiet forest in realization.

“Kono, told me the malfunction do you think you can make it work? It would save us some time and would be faster than the jeep.”

“Yeah I can get a crack at it and see what’s wrong, just give me a moment!”

A young looking ginger named Peter.

“Just hurry, before…” The rest of the one handed man sentence was drowned by the sound of shouting and gun being fired. Everyone turned their attention to the forest as the sound escalated… until there was only silence. Steve was already walking towards the woods, when a firm hand on his arm stopped him. “Don’t, you’ll just be in the way, trust him to know what he’s doing.”

“But… he’s… he needs… I can’t just…” Neal shook his head once again and pulled Steve towards the helicopter with Kono’s help, he felt a little betrayed by this. He couldn’t just believe that his Danno was alright after what he heard and yet no one would let him go help his partner. Kono sat next to him with a sigh as they watch the ginger pull wire from the helicopter humming a very annoyingly happy song.

“Don’t worry boss our Danno is one tough bad ass.” She bumped his shoulder with hers and smiled at him trying to make him calm down. It wasn’t working, his whole body tense, is gaze focused on the forest wanting to see familiar blond hair and he wanted to scream at them all for being so calm. What did get his attention was the teenager looking man that was leaning out the helicopter door and staring at him with a pout.

“Can I help you?” The seal’s tone was clipped and aggressive but for some reason he truly and deeply hated this man.

“I don’t see it. Hook! I don’t see it!”

“What?”

“Shut up Peter!” Neal snaps from where he was leaning.

“But he’s a SEAL. A NAVY seal.” The way the ginger said the words as if they sounded dirty. Steve did remember something his Danno had said about having some problems with seal’s in the past and even Neal had expressed some disdain about it when they had first meet. “I should just take Tink back he clearly lost his way.”

Take his Danno back, back for what? Then he saw the truly filthy look on the ginger’s face and he knew. If Neal had never been with his precious Danno, this man definitely had and was taunting the seal with the knowledge. Before either men could speak, or in Steve’s case destroyed this man, a low whistling sound was the only warning they got before a knife was wedge between them much closer to the ginger’s face then from Steve.

Steve turned expecting a threat, but melts when he saw familiar blond hair and warm blue eyes. His Danno was walking towards them all clad in fitted black clothes. He looked deadly, powerful and in control of his whole body, like a living weapon and he was gorgeous. He knew for a fact that the man was smaller than him, but seeing the blond like this all force and muscle, his Danno looked like the strongest man he had ever seen in his life.

“Peter you fucker! What did I say, I said… oomph.” The moment his blond was in reaching distance Steve grabbed him and lifted his partner off the ground smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He had been so worried, so filled with fear at the idea that he had lost this wonderful piece of his life that he didn’t even care that Danno wasn’t even touching the ground anymore. His partner circles his arms around the seal’s neck and melts into the kiss going pliant and relaxed against Steve’s strong body. Before breaking the kiss the taller man leans forward so his partner’s feet once again touching the ground and smiles at him with a dopey smile when Danno groaned at the end of the kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi, missed you Danno.” The smaller man huffed a little but his smile and body were completely relaxed as he aligns his body to more fully mold himself to the seal… not that Steve would ever complain about that.

“Certainly didn’t leave you willingly babe. Never have, never would.”

“Hey! Tell me, looking me in my eyes, that you didn’t have fun today!” Never taking his eyes away from the seal, the blond pointed directly at Peter with a knife he had pulled out from his belt.

“Just die Peter, go and just die.” Steve hears Neal groan and Kono laugh, but all his attention was on his partner as Peter gawks in shock. His Danno was here in his arms nothing else matter, nothing else was important but this small powerful man in his arms. All the rage, all the worry, all the fear was leaving his tense body as his hands caress and pulled at his partner making sure he was unarmed.

“Do we have to book them Danno?” The blond pulls a face and Kono laughs even harder.

“Oh boss man you went predator on their ass didn’t you?” The flush that creeps on his partner’s face was so adorable that Steve hide his Danno’s face against his chest, not wanting anyone to see how cute his partner could be, that was only for him to know. The mumble of affirmation he hears makes him smile and he kisses the top of the smaller man’s head. His partner was the best thing that had ever happened to him without any question.

The helicopter roars to life and they all jumped in Danno almost sitting on Steve’s lap, face nuzzled in the seal’s neck. He could feel his partner’s exhaustion and glares at the ginger flying the helicopter blaming it all on him, because clearly the whole situation had been his fault. The teenager looking man smiled at him, but this expression turned pensive when he saw the small lethal blond coddled up against the seal. Steve saw Neal’s lips moving asking something to the ginger through the mics they both wore and looked in surprise as Peter held out a remote detonator. He didn’t have time to react before he heard and then saw the explosion of the camp below.

Well that took care of that.

His Danno didn’t even move, didn’t even look, just snuggled closer and took the seal’s hand in his caressing the back. The rest of the ride was spent in silence only filled by the sound of the helicopter propellers until they reached the landing pad. They all jumped out, Chin already there waiting for them. Chin and Kono pulled Danno away from Steve to crush him into a hug both of them enjoying their partner’s returns fully now that they were all safe.

“I got him first!” Steve hid his surprise behind a blank expression and turned to see a grinning Peter.

“And I’ll keep him, not making the same mistake you did.” He had been expecting hatred or even irritation from the ginger, but what he had not been expecting was giggling. Peter patted his arm and walk backwards to stand at Neal’s side, the one handed man glaring at Peter.

“Aww I like you now big lug!” Arms came around Steve and he didn’t even have to look down to know who it was. “We have to do this again soon Tink!”

“Fuck off Peter!” The seal would have felt jealousy at the past relationship, he really would have, if not for the very proof he had that his Danno had absolutely no intention of going back to his old life. His partner was here in his arms threatening the ginger with extreme pain and torture if he ever tried to kidnap the blond again. So everything in Steve life was perfect.

Peter and Neal left together, the one handed man mumbling something about being a glorified babysitter and even Chin and Kono finally left leaving the seal with his Danno. The blond had found more comfortable clothes and they were snuggled on the seal’s office sofa lazily alternating between kissing and hugging. Something was still nagging at Steve’s mind and as the smaller man seemed close to falling asleep on Steve’s laps, the seal brought his worries up.

“Do you miss it?” Danno made an enquiring humming sound snuggling closer and kissing Steve jaw.

“The D-squad? The work? The action? You were clearly good at it.” Giggling was once again not the answer the seal had been expecting.

“God no. I mean it was fun and all today, well aside from Peter and the kidnapping, but seeing you all bloody and tied down was too much. I know our job with five-0 isn’t much safer, but at least I know you’ll always be by my side and that you’ll be there next to me in the morning. I never had that with Peter, we liked each other, took comfort from each other, but it never really was love.” His Danno turned his ocean blue eyes on him and Steve felt his heart melt with love. “I have you, why would I miss my past when my present is so much better?”

Unable to temper down his possessiveness Steve all but climbed over the smaller man with a growl flipping them until the seal was covering the blond with his whole body and devouring his lips hungrily.

“Love you Danno.”

“Love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started with one simple prompt and for some reason just won't die or leave me alone. 
> 
> To be honest I had no intention of coming back to it...but then Peter was so annoying.


End file.
